


Spring Fever

by Sixpence_Jones



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-04
Updated: 2012-03-04
Packaged: 2017-11-06 17:40:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/421561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sixpence_Jones/pseuds/Sixpence_Jones





	Spring Fever

Title: Spring Fever  
Team Name: OotP  
Word Count: approx 180  
Rating: PG13  
Challenge: Fornicate or die  
Characters: Hermione & Severus  
AN: This drabble is based on the fact that female ferrets - and for the purpose of this fic I am surmising Jarveys - have to mate when in season or else they do indeed die :(  
  
A warm night in May. No longer a dungeon dweller, he sleeps with his window open. A blackbird sings in the dark. 

A small animal slithers through the open window, teeters on a pile of books beside his bed and leaps onto his pillows.

Her little claws pick over the sheets as she sneaks into the hollow of his collarbone.

‘You smell lovely.’

‘However, you don’t Mrs Snape.’

‘A mustelid can’t help it Professor.’

  


‘I am _not_ your Professor.’

‘Ride me sideways Beaky.’

He glares mutely.

‘Sorry love, sometimes the Jarvey takes over.’

‘Gagging for it again I see?’

The little animal preens herself under his amused stare.

‘It’s spring. Tis the season to be…’

‘Jolly?’

‘…shagged.’

She chitters at him in a ferrety giggle.

He smiles despite himself.

‘Oh, to be a ferret when springtime is here.’

She wriggles in an ecstasy of lust and hormones.

‘Catch me if you can!’

He transforms effortlessly and a large polecat chases the jarvey twice round the bedroom and out through the open window.

  


                                                                                 


End file.
